Question: Jessica rode her bike for a total of $48$ miles over the past $8$ days, and she rode the same amount each day. How many miles did Jessica ride her bike each day?
Explanation: The number of miles biked each day is the total number of miles biked divided by the number of days that Jessica went biking. We are looking for the quotient, which is $48\text{ miles} \div 8\text{ days}$ $48\text{ miles} \div 8\text{ days} = 6 \text{ miles per day}$ Jessica biked $6$ miles each day.